Little Engineer Brat
by Shmootzie
Summary: Alfred notices it first. Damian is really good at robotics and engineering, and enjoys it deeply. So he makes a call. Lucius takes him under his wing and after seeing his skills ask a favor from an old student of his. That is how Damian ends being Tony Stark student and sometimes little brother. Which of course extends to all the Avengers. And Stephbot is created.


Alfred notices it first. Damian is really good at robotics and engineering, and enjoys it deeply.

So he makes a call. Lucius takes him under his wing and after seeing his skills ask a favor from an old student of his.

And that is how Damian ends being Tony Stark student and sometimes little brother. Which of course extends to all the Avengers.

And Stephbot is created.

Not chronological order

* * *

It has been a whole year since Damian arrived and a lot has changed. Or maybe not a lot, because he is sure everything is the same at Gotham, all that darkness and all the bullshit going on. So maybe, what has really change, is himself.

Dummy is making clicking noises and pulling his shirt, and the young engineer looks towards it. It is offering a milkshake, that looks like chocolate with some oil on it. He grimaces at the sight of it, but pets the robot who in return makes little whirling sounds that Damian has learn to relate with happiness. And then, another bot joins Dummy in his attentions offering waffles that also have oil on it, and this is fault of stupid Stark for having such a antihygenic work environment.

"Thank you Stephbot" Stephbot a little round robot , with tiny little claws, and a batman sign in her chest (Stephbot is a lady), beeps in contentment.

"Hey kiddo!" shouts Stark suddenly and Damian rolls his eyes. Stephbot is Tony`s fan girl so she rolls towards him beeping excitedly and flapping a waffle, Damian is not really sure where she produce. "Oh thank you. See Dummy? This is service"

"Of course Stephbot gives a better service than Dummy. I created her, and as I told you multiple times, my skills are superior"

Tony smirks at this and shrughs. "Somehow I doubt it since you are still my student"

"I am not your student"

"yes you are"

"You are stupid"

Tony smiles and ruffles his hair. Damian lets him do it. Avoiding Tony is like avoiding Dick, it only gets the silly man to try to touch him more and in Tony`s case that ends with a lot of oil smeared on his clothes. Which leads to a very annoyed stupid Captain, that is more a pain in the ass than Superman and some dirty inuendo from Hawkeye.

Also it makes Natasha smile. Which is always nice. It is not like he has a crush on Natasha because she is this super skilled killer and trained agent. Nothing like that.

"Tony leave the kid alone" And there is Banner, with his gentle smile and nervous ticks. He likes Banner, because he is also very smart and...well...he can relate to his anger. And they talk about it. Damian understands perfectly what is to live with fear on others people`s eyes. For his father and Drake, he is just a killer, that will snap anytime. Just like Banner can hulk out in any moment. So yeah he understands.

"Oh but Bruce! Look Stephbot makes waffles. She must teach Dummy"

"Dont eat those, they are covered on oil"

"Maybe we can teach her to make Poptarts. Thor will love that"

"Don`t even think about it. Stephbot is made for scientific work, not to feed your pet from Asgard"

"And still she makes waffles"

"Yes. It must be a glitch or something she learned from Dummy"

"Yeah wathever you say. Sooooo now that Brucie is here, what about we make some science"

"What do you have in mind?" Bruce asked, always amused by Tony`s maniac grin when he has something to show him,

Damian waits. He knows better than to ignore Tony. Usually it leads to pouting and whinning. Almost as muchs as Dick.

"Well, since is Damian`s birthday next week..."

"I don`t want anything. Besides I am going home. You know Father..."

"Oh don`t worry. I already order coffee and pizza. We will be done in 3 days if we work hard. And then..."

Damian is scared. Tony is too excited and it usually ends in burning buildings.

"You are going home on this...JARVIS"

And there, in front of him, is the damn skateboard Hawkeye had insisted he learn to use, with some modifications...that make it fly.

Tony is looking at him expectantly and Damian with a big resigned sigh nods his head.

"It looks adequate but I will review the design. Surely there is something wrong with it since you create it but..."

Damian smiles, something he has learn to do in this year. "Thank you"

"Science bro HUG!" shouts Tony and suddenly he finds himself surrounded by Bruce and Tony`s enthusiastic hug.

Stephbot and Dummy, join too. Never being left out of a hug, those two.

Yep a lot has changed. For good, he thinks.


End file.
